


cr ficlets

by lukitari



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukitari/pseuds/lukitari
Summary: a short teahaw ficlet inspired by art from twitter.com/RoshRoshmell
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	cr ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> a short teahaw ficlet inspired by art from twitter.com/RoshRoshmell

It’s the sounds Caduceus makes that Fjord cherishes the most. When Cad’s complicated thoughts and quiet sighs turn into repetition of Fjord’s name, into a low rumble that doesn’t quite seem to stop, that’s when Fjord knows he’s close. He pulls Caduceus even tighter against his hips and mouths at his throat, groans into a clavicle:

“You’re amazing, you’re doing great, keep going. You feel so good.”

Fjord can feel Caduceus smile against his temple, give him a breathless kiss there. Caduceus rarely asks for validation, but readily basks in Fjord’s praise when he gets it. Fjord tries to give it freely nowadays, tries to show his adoration where he previously would have swallowed such sentiments. It’s exhilarating and terrifying, loving Caduceus. 

Being this close to him, buried deep inside, tasting his sweat on his tongue, this is where Fjord finds it easiest to say the things he used to hide. There’s little room for doubt when Caduceus’ heartbeat seems to thunder in Fjord’s ears, when every thrust of Fjord’s hips gets a gasp and a drop of precum on his fingers as a response. 

Fjord doesn’t want a lot of things, but he desperately wants Caduceus. He wants to make him happy, make him feel loved, make him feel wanted and cherished. Make his body forget what it was like never being touched by gentle hands and wandering lips. He wants to make Caduceus shake and shudder in his arms, wants to make him curl his toes and and bite his lip, wants him to cling to Fjord like a lifeline as they move as one.

“Fjord, Fjord, please, Fjord,” Caduceus chants, hips twitching, his breath coming in shallow bursts, blunt nails digging into Fjord’s shoulders. Every thrust of Fjord’s hips is punctuated with a sound, a plea. He feels worthy, important in this moment. Caduceus gasps, and Fjord tastes it on his tongue like a prayer. He tightens his fist around Caduceus cock and thrusts harder. 

It takes a second, two, and then Fjord feels Caduceus clench around him, thighs gripping him like a vice, cock twitching in Fjord’s hand. He comes, and comes, and Fjord wants to taste his skin as he does, licking and sucking marks wherever he can reach. Caduceus’ sighs go quiet, but his hips keep twitching, like he’s urging Fjord to keep going. 

Fjord lets go of his softening cock, bringing his hand up to taste him. Caduceus opens his eyes, smiles at him. Fjord can’t help but smile back.

“You ok?” he asks, and Caduceus nods, tugs at Fjord’s hips a little.

“Come on, don’t stop” he half complains, half encourages.

Fjord can’t help but grin at Caduceus as he picks up his movement once more, both hands on his hips now, holding tight and probably (hopefully) leaving marks. Caduceus grins back, eyes half lidded and sparkling, smile full of promises and declarations Fjord never thought he’d be ready to hear. It’s overwhelming in all the best ways.

When Fjord comes, it’s with Caduceus’ fingers in his hair, a grin on his lips and the taste of home on his tongue.


End file.
